warrior_cats_house_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
CrescentClan
☯CrescentClan☯ [http://warrior-cats-house-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:DouknowmeorwhatAJ Message Wall] ☯Prologue☯ While wandering through the forest, the sun rose up above the trees, its light visible through the bare branches. The thick foliage rustled beneath your pedestals, while a bone chilling wind buffeted your pelage. The sun's rays didn't reach through the screen of branches and tall plant above, forcing you in a dark, chilling bailiwick. You ambulated through the forest, looking for any signs of life. You did see herbs of many kinds, though it was no use to your hunger. Headed toward a small creek, you crouched to lap up the clear water into the desert dry mandible of yours. Satisfied, you figured since there was a small stream prey had to be nearby. Going up a steep slope, you found a small den of a rabbit. Sniffing it, you found the aroma stale, though the rabbit was here earlier. Looking about, you found the rabbit further down the stream, close to the edge. You crept forward, as light as a feather, toward it. Reaching about a tail length away, you inched closer. Leaping, you landed squarely on its shoulders, giving it a death blow to the neck. Walking proudly away with your prey, you made yourself home inside of the rabbit den, then ate your prey. Some rustling began outside, making you think it was the wind. Something slipped into the den, making you alert. Then, out of the shadows, something leapt onto you, crushing the air out of you. Trying to roll over, you felt yourself being held down by a massive weight. A badger? You thought. No, to tall. Couldn't be a dog. Couldn't be a fox. "Who are you?!" the creature barked belligerently in your face. Replying shakingly you say, "_______, a rogue trying to get some sleep." Making another attempt to get away, it placed a pedestal firmly on your crest, threatening with ungis. "Give me a reason why I don't kill you for trespassing," it snapped. "Who are you? You asked me a question, now I get to." "Karma, Luminary of CrescentClan. Now answer me you dimwit!" Slashing her hook like ungis across your cheek effortlessly, she stood a mouse length from your rhinarium. You answer, "I could join your clan, you could take me prisoner, and many other things." Considering it she said, "Well, we are in need of cats. Follow me, and you'll be evaluated." "And if I don't?" you wonder aloud."I will kill you here and now, no questions asked," Karma answered. "Then I'll follow," you say. "Good," Karma says careless. She stalked off into the dim sunlight, while you finally had a good glance of what she looked like. Satin, thick, achromatic overcoat, atramentous undercoat, while other grey markings covered her voluminous body. She had cyan colored visionaries, and an atramentous speckled cadual appendage. Coming to the camp, a massive stone erupted out of the ground and out into the open, while massive dens covered the clearing. Ambulating over to the stone, Karma leapt upon it in one graceful leap, while other cats seeped out of the dens, shooting curious glances at you. Karma howled loud and clear, "Cats of all ranks gather!" More cats poured into the clearing while three cats gathered on each side of the stone and ensconced, watching you and the others closely. Karma began by saying your name aloud to the wolves, then explained the situation. The cats eyes all fell on you as Karma asked you questions. She ended the ceremony with, "______, you have chosen to stay with us, and we hope you not to betray. We welcome you to CrescentClan, and wish you luck on the journey into the unknown."